


Accidental Therapy

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Eight hormone ridden teenagers are trapped in a small space for longer than twenty four hours. What's the worst that could happen?





	1. Trapped in the Prop Room

"I'm just saying maybe we wouldn't be here if Rich and Jake weren't such dumbasses."

"Hey we weren't the ones who tried arguing with the teachers about it. Chloe." The drama squad were in the prop room under the stage trying to sort through and organize the dusty mess that it was.

"It's musty down here. Seriously I'm pretty sure the last time it was touched was back in the 80s," Jenna said examining some of the costumes on the rack.

"I've been a part of the drama club since freshman year and even I didn't know we had a prop room. But I don't know what you guys are complaining about, this isn't the worst detention punishment we could've gotten."

"I can't believe Mr. Crowley just left us here.''

"He didn't just leave Rich, he-"

"No one cares Brooke." Chloe didn't look up from her phone until Michael snatched it. "Hey!"

"You've been on this thing since we got down here."

"Jenna has been too."

"A.) She's less annoying and B.) I'm pretty sure she's just playing candy crush because there's no reception down here."

"Actually it's Bubble Witch and I will beat this level even if it kills me." Chloe snatched her phone back from Michael who just rolled his eyes before joining Jeremy in dusting off the wig collection. Jake was moving boxes, repeatedly hitting Chloe in the face with his backside by accident much to her annoyance.

"Jake, I swear to God if you don't get your fat ass out of my face I will kill you."

"Hey, it may be fat but it is fine."

"Damn right it is," Rich said before slapping Jake on said ass. Chloe rolled her eyes before standing up and heading towards the door.

"I am not sticking around for this shit. If you need me, I'll be outside away from you weirdos."

"Chloe, Mr. Crowley said we have to stay in here-"

"Screw Mr. Crowley. He isn't even here." Zoe proceeded to try and open the door but instead the door handle just jiggled. "The hell?" She tried again but nothing. "It won't budge."

"Let me show you how it's done," Rich spit into his hands before pushing Chloe out of the way and struggling with the door handle. It also did not budge. Rich angrily shook it harder but nothing until he gave a final tug and went flying back. Looking up from the floor Rich saw he was now holding the broken off handle. Everyone's eyes widened as Jeremy moved to try and open the door but it was stuck. 

Jake tried to ram the door down but even he found it couldn't be knocked down. "Thick oak door, that thing ain't coming down anytime soon," Christine remarked as she looked it up and down.

"That's okay, Jenna can call someone."

"No reception."

"Then we can wait until the janitors get here. They'll get us out."

"Brooke, it's a Friday. The janitors don't come until Sunday."

"Wait, so you're saying we're trapped in here?!"

"Looks like it." It was only after that statement did the panic officially begin to set in, the teenagers realizing their situation.


	2. Holy Food Batman

“I can’t be stuck here with you losers! I have a date with Jackson tonight!” Chloe said as she tried dialing a number on her phone but found the call couldn’t go through.

“I have to work tonight! Do you know what my manager will do if I’m late again?!” Jeremy asked as he tried to throw himself against the door with no result.

“Wait you have a job?” Brooke asked as she helped Jeremy up.

“Yeah, Burger King. But if we don’t get out soon, I won’t.”

“Guys!” Jenna yelled making the teens freeze and look at the girl standing on the footstool. “We need to calm the fuck down and focus.”

“But what are we going to do? The door’s locked-”

“There’s no reception-”

“And nobody to hear us!”

“I know, so we’ll have to wait it out for two days. How hard could that be?” As Jenna asked this there was the loud growl of someone’s stomach. “Oh. Um, what do we have for food?”

“I have some tic tacs,” Brooke pulled a small container or of her purse, “orange flavor.”

“I have a chimichanga I was saving for later,” Michael held up a 7/11 bag.

“Okay we’ll start a pile, everybody toss anything to eat you have on the floor.” Everyone emptied their bags and other than the chimichanga and tic tacs there was some gum and an almost empty box of Skittles. “That’s…disappointing.”

“I’m not eating any of the shit,” Chloe said as she returned to the box she’d been sitting on earlier, “there’s no way I’m touching that.”

“Like usual,” Rich muttered making Chloe turn angrily.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just saying for once it’s a good thing you don’t eat.”

“Excuse you?”

“Rich, don’t-”

“Jake, shut up and let the gremlin you call a boyfriend talk.”

“Gremlin? I could kick your ass.”

“One problem, you’d have to reach it first. And no offense but maybe you should lay off the food too.” The two began to yell at each other when Michael spoke up.

“Ugh, guys? I need to use the bathroom.” The argument stopped as Michael tried to hide his now red face.

“We can use the bucket-”

“Dude, no.”

“I think I do too.” Brooke added, also embarrassed.

“…this is not how I expected my weekend would go.” Christine said as Michael disappeared behind the costume rack with Jeremy.


End file.
